


Barons

by adal44t_kb_o



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Interspecies Sex, Multi, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adal44t_kb_o/pseuds/adal44t_kb_o
Summary: The Devils are desperate and they have few viable options left. Tyriks and Tx'liksa head into the heart of the King's lair to trade with two of their most honored barons, Vekis and Paskin. The female is excited; Tyriks, not so much.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Eliksni Captain, Female Guardian/Male Fallen Captain, Female Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s), Original Female Character/Male Eliksni Captain, Original Female Character/Male Fallen Captain
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Barons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! I am back with a shameless PWP and this one is gratuitously smutastic. Honestly, it may be one of the smuttiest things I have ever written, so if that is not your thing, turn back now. It will be a two-shot falling within my Unknown Series universe with both original and canon characters, but let’s call it a deleted scene.

His crew was ether starved. Realistically, many crews in House Devils were and that was the only reason Tyriks had agreed to make this deal, the only reason he was in this place. They needed more ether and more specifically, they needed more servitors. He despised being in this position, bartering that which he did not own with the Kings just to keep his house alive. He was sickened by the idea of it. Tx’liksa wanted to help, and he appreciated that, but this wasn’t right. She insisted that she wanted to do this—it had been her idea after all—but that didn’t change that this bordered on honorless behavior.

Females had the right to choose and it would be fine for her to do so under normal circumstances; the problem was, he didn’t think she really wanted this. She seemed content with her life as is, with him and the others; he did not believe she would do this if the situation were not so dire. He surveyed her form from the periphery, completely hidden by the captain’s cloak she wore, and experienced another pang of guilt. His house, his crew, was responsible for this.

Being inside House King’s lair did not enthuse him, less so that it was only himself and the female that were permitted. They had an agreement that neither side would harm the other, but one misstep and that agreement would be negated. They rounded a corner into a long hallway and Tyriks caught sight of the only two other attendees of this meeting— **supposedly** , although he was certain a veritable army was ready to flood the command center and destroy them both should things go wrong. Garbed in their house’s customary gold, Vekis and Paskin, King Barons, stood next to a console in the center of the room.

They both turned at his and Tx’lika’s entrance and he could see curious arm flicks, probably in response to her cloaked form. They played a dangerous game with this maneuver; he knew the barons—who represented their Kell in this meeting—were expecting a fallen female. He and his house’s leadership had collectively decided they would have to hide the female’s true nature to get her inside successfully.

However, that was the easy part. As soon as she revealed herself, the situation would escalate. The barons would surely accuse them of speaking untruths and while they had never said anything that could constitute an untruth in their negotiations, deep down Tyriks knew they had been intentionally misleading. It was close enough in his opinion, but they were desperate, much to his shame.

They stopped their advance within a few ntr, still far enough away that they could maneuver if the Kings turned hostile. “Vekis, Paskin. Greetings,” he said respectfully with an accompanying arm flick. He had left off their titles since they were of the same rank.

“Tyriks,” Vekis replied with similar respect.

“Why the female is covered?” asked Paskin in the same moment and forgoing a greeting, which he could take offense to if he was so inclined. From earlier conversations and his address now, it struck Tyriks that Paskin was much more impatient than his counterpart. Interestingly enough, Vekis’ arm twitched in poorly concealed irritation, which he could only surmise was directed at Paskin as they had not done anything to warrant it.

Without waiting for a response, Tx’liksa dropped her hood to surprised trills. Weapons were unholstered on both sides, just as he expected although he attempted to remain calm. The trills turned to angered and aggressive warbles as their gaze flicked between the female and his shrapnel launcher now pointed in their direction.

The female, to her credit, pretended not to notice and continued with the removal of her cloak, letting it slide down her shoulders to drop to the ground at her feet. She was garbed in a tight, gold dress that covered as little of her form as possible. They’d chosen that particular garment for several reasons. It was more innocuous than armor making her seem as non-threatening as they could manage. The color would also please the barons, and although they would not initially be aroused by her form, subconsciously the exposed, shining flesh would pull at their baser instincts.

“Why this diminutive creature is here?”

“Tx’liksa, she is named. Female, discussed in agreement,” he replied, which led to more outraged warbles, not that he was surprised.

“You insult us,” Vekis stated. “You spoke untruths; the agreement is void.” Both raised their preferred weapons further, Vekis, his shock blades, and Paskin, a shrapnel launcher.

That response came about quicker than expected. Tyriks had felt it before, but never more so than right now; the Kings were looking for an excuse not to make this agreement. However, they had the advantage in these negotiations, so it did not make sense why they would seek such a reason to decline. They could have done so at any moment. “No untruths were spoken,” he replied matter-of-factly. “Stated female would be different than expectations.”

“False pretenses. Never stated it was not fallen.”

“Untruths of omission,” Paskin spat out in agreement.

“No. **She** ,” he emphasized,” is exactly what was agreed upon. Female capable, willing to mate.”

“That tiny thing,” scoffed Paskin, “not worthy of mating lowliest of vandals.”

“We will not touch this creature,” decreed Vekis.

Tyriks growled lowly at their haughty and dismissive words. Even if she was of another species, they should have been more respectful toward a female. He probably shouldn’t have let his anger show so readily given their precarious position, but he would not allow them to dismiss her in such a way.

He intended to admonish them but was distracted by the female’s claw that was suddenly on his chestplate. She had been moving closer to him throughout their exchange and now her warm body pressed up against his side. He had assumed her maneuvering was tactical, if weapons were fired she could hide behind him more easily, but now he was uncertain. / Female? / he questioned, sending her a direct comm.

She didn’t respond to his prompt, but instead smoothed her claw back and forth over his chestplate, trailing it lightly as she pressed harder against him. His body’s instinctual happy reaction to her presence was a distraction he could not afford right now. Did she not understand how close they were to having the agreement nullified?

/ This is not the moment, / he urged.

_Plan, demonstrate._

He did not know what she meant by that as they hadn’t agreed on this. In fact, they didn’t have much of a plan at all to convince the barons passed talking them into it. / This confuses, explain. /

 _Males, arousal superior to words. They will want,_ she replied, and her claw moved lower, rubbing the bio-suit covering his groin.

/ I do not think— / but his comm was cut short by his own audible hiss as she pressed his suit’s paneling harder against his now partially erect dick. His gaze flicked to her momentarily and she was smirking at him. Tyriks knew how much she liked the fact that she could make him lose his well-maintained composure so easily. No other female had ever been able to.

He wanted to stop her actions, still uncertain of this plan. He highly doubted the barons would be aroused so easily given the major taboo that lie in mating outside one’s own species. They were more likely to be further insulted by her actions. However, when his eyes flicked back to theirs, he found something quite unexpected. Both barons still had their weapons pointed, but their attention was completely focused on the female’s claw. Neither one of them seemed to be aware of his weapon anymore. It must have been many moments since they had last mated, but were they really so desperate?

The female drew out his quickly lengthening shaft, pumping him slowly, teasingly, and the barons seemed captivated by the sight. _Perhaps she is right._ Besides, he was honestly starting to feel a bit foolish standing there being pleasured by the female while he attempted to keep his shrapnel launcher trained on enemies who seemed to be unaware of his existence. Instead, he decided to trust her methods; after all, she had already gotten so many creatures to lower their guard around her. _Including me_ , he thought wryly. 

Tyriks holstered his weapon and turned fully toward Tx’liksa. She smiled wider in response, sinking seductively to her knees in front of him and he almost groaned in anticipation of what he knew was coming next. He would never tire of this.

She grasped him again, pumping his shaft up and down a few times before flicking her tongue across the tip. He did groan then, claws flexing in response, but his attention was drawn to the other males by their loud shocked trills. 

“What was that?”

“What the female is doing?”

Again, Tyriks wanted to reply, but the female had other ideas; her mouth sealed around his crown and she sucked, hard. His hips bucked against his will, shoving himself further into her mouth. She wasn’t bothered by it; on the contrary, she rolled her eyes up, attention all for him and then, ever so slowly, began to descend.

He wanted to watch her, experience told him seeing himself disappear into her wet, willing form was almost as pleasurable as the act itself, but the sensations were too overwhelming. His eyes fell closed when she reached the mid-way point of his shaft, another louder groan escaping him.

Lost in the sensations, he almost missed the quiet words and chittering. “Disgusting.”

“Depraved.”

“Why allow this?”

Tyriks couldn’t identify which of the barons had said what, but he knew their thought process. He had thought it himself many moments in the past when the female had first tried to perform this action on him. Their minds were stuck on fallen anatomy—the many rows of sharp teeth, the lack of lips and a tongue that prevented a female fallen from accomplishing such a task—and they could not fathom just how good it felt to have the female’s soft lips and warm mouth wrapped around them.

Finally, she reached the base of him, a feat he always found impressive given his size and her tiny form. She held for a moment, her eyes gazing intently at his own, before she convulsed her throat and slid back up just as slowly. When she reached the top, she pulled all the way off, and her warm claws wrapped back around him. Her gaze slid to the barons’ and she smirked at them to which she received quiet, questioning trills.

“Appears unharmed, yes?” Paskin asked incredulously like he was certain Tyriks would have been castrated. 

“Curious.”

_Tell them._

/ Tell them what? / Tyriks knew he should be gauging the barons’ reaction more than he was, but he was having trouble focusing on anything other than Tx’lika’s ministrations.

 _Tell them everything. The feel, the pleasure. Make them want me_. Still gazing in their direction, her tongue flicked out again and laved at the underside of his crown where he was most sensitive. He hissed again, bucking his hips to encourage her for more, but she pulled back playfully. He understood now; she was teasing him, yes, but she was putting on a show for them as well.

Tyriks cared not if others saw him mate for human prudishness was not a part of fallen culture; he’d take a female anywhere, at any moment he pleased. However, that was different than intentionally performing for another’s benefit, which he found demeaning and well below his station. He was resistant to the idea, but in this moment, there was no other choice; he had to play this game. If the female was willing to do this for his crew when it gained her nothing, he could do no less himself.

“This female,” he began and then immediately paused as Tx’liksa started to bob her head along his length, “unlike anything ever experienced. She is willing to do most anything you desire.” He turned to catch their eyes, “Better than any fallen female and I have had… many,” he chittered haughtily. They may have been equal in rank, but Tyriks was much older; he’d probably had more females than both of them combined.

It seemed they knew it too because they were listening intently to his words. Vekis’ demeanor had changed to lusty curiosity and Paskin was doing a poor job of hiding his own growing jealousy. They may not want Tx’liksa per say, but they wanted to mate, badly, and the fact that an enthusiastic female was touching him and not them was riling up their competitive natures.

If he could just convince them to touch her once, they would never deny her again. Opposite from his own females in almost every way, her soft, responsive body was like a fallen warrior’s dream they never even knew to have. “The female desires to be touched, always. Her body is soft and warm. Responsive, to the point of being overwhelmed. Once aroused, she even begs for it.”

“Begs?”

“She is smaller, weaker than us, yes, but this is advantageous. Instead of demanding, she whines and pleads to be taken.” Excited clicking and a surge of pheromones was the only response, but he took that as a good sign.

While this show may be for the barons, it was riling him up as well, and he hadn’t even considered how affected Tx’liksa might become just from hearing such words. He should have known better. She had educated him early on about how aroused he could make her just from voicing all the pleasurable manipulations he intended to do to her. Not to mention, this concept of teasing she enjoyed so much was just as effective on her as it was him.

She pulled off him then and nuzzled her face against his erection. _Tyriks, I want you,_ she said, and he noted the way her thighs squeezed together.

/ You are to mate them, / he refuted.

 _Yes… but I want you first._ Her scent hit him full force and he growled down at her, on the edge of losing the little control he had left. She immediately whimpered and more growls accompanied his own, that sound too invoking not to affect any fallen that heard it. _Demonstrate more. Take me how we both want,_ and she licked a long, wet line up the underside of his dick from base to tip.

Tyriks was doing his best to hold himself together, but they had reached the inevitable point where he always struggled. Fallen were aggressive and strong, males and females alike, but females had their way with males when it came to mating. Males were expected to be still and compliant while females took their pleasure. If they weren’t, word would spread of their lack of ‘consideration’ during mating and no female would select them again. This fact had been ingrained in him early on during his first few times.

Now, he had a female who begged him for rough domination, to be claimed hard and fast, and it confused him. She had slowly worn down some of his hesitance, but he denied her much of what she wanted. Tyriks feared losing himself in the moment, and without the strength to put him in his place like a fallen female would, he could end up permanently damaging her tiny form. He would never forgive himself for that.

 _Tyriks,_ she pleaded while he fought an internal war with himself. They had been together for enough moments that she knew what was going on in his mind. Unfortunately for him, she also knew how to get exactly what she craved. Turning around, she pressed her face into the cold floor, and presented her still covered backside to him in submission. _Tyriks, please._

Even whilst he knelt behind her growling almost constantly, he had reservations. His lower claws dug into the warm flesh of her hips, locking her in place, which he knew was blissfully torturous for her. Thankfully, the lux material of the still intact dress acted as a thin barrier preventing skin to skin contact. This disruption of heat may have been the only thing allowing him to maintain his control, or so he thought. 

Tx’liksa shivered in anticipation at his touch and his restraint crumbled. One of his upper claws moved between her legs and with a forceful tug, ripped the panties from her body exposing her to the room. She cried out in response and tried to push backwards, but he wouldn’t allow it.

Tyriks entered her slowly; experience had taught him well that despite her willingness and the fact that she was practically dripping, she still needed moments to adjust to his size. Her claws flexed and dug into the ground, a sign he always interpreted as discomfort despite her insistence it wasn’t. He stopped moving anyways.

The textured flesh spasmed chaotically around him, pulling him in deeper. He worked in at an agonizing pace, moving with her body’s natural rhythm instead of against it, until finally he was seated fully. The female moaned loudly and spread her legs wider in response, which sent liquid fire straight to his groin. She was so tight, the grip almost bruising as he began to withdraw. It felt so good.

Despite knowing what she desired, Tyriks kept his pace slow and controlled. He pressed downward into her ventral wall to stimulate her, but never sped up. The female pulled against his claws futilely and clenched her sheath, trying desperately to get him to move faster.

He wanted to please her, he did, but this was not the moment for that. He might not prefer playing this game, but that didn’t mean he was incapable, quite the opposite in fact. He had a perfect plan in mind, and it revolved around arousing both barons just enough and the female to a point of being unintelligible. In that state—hot to the touch, pleading and whimpering, enthusiastically pressing into their bodies—she was simply irresistible to any male.

 _Tyriks,_ she whined.

“No,” he answered aloud for the barons’ benefit.

“No?” Vekis questioned, just as he had expected. The barons had moved a fraction closer and positioned themselves to see where he disappeared inside the female. Vekis was still in control of himself as far as Tyriks could tell, but Paskin was lost in the moment. He watched riveted as Tyriks thrust into the female in long, slow strokes, his shrapnel launcher hanging at his side, forgotten.

“Female begs me. She wants it harder,” and the surprised wheezing he received let him know his words were working as intended.

“You reported, female incapable of speech,” accused Paskin, rousing himself.

“Incapable of audible speech. You have comm chips we sent, yes?”

“Yes. They were scanned. Free of maliciousness,” replied Vekis and both barons pulled the small devices out. Tyriks had sent the chips prior to the meeting for this very reason; he knew the Kings were likely to suspect trickery and would want to thoroughly inspect them.

When attached to a fallen’s helm, they were designed to modify the comm frequencies in such a way to pick up the female’s transmissions. The mechanism was very complicated, and it had taken himself and the nuur’az many months to accomplish the required engineering. It had been well worth the work to finally be able to communicate with Tx’liksa directly.

“Attach them. Female can send comms.” The barons looked surprised and maybe a bit skeptical but ended up following his instructions.

Whether she was still playing their game or simply overwhelmed he did not know, but as soon as the chips were in place, the female pleaded her exasperation and desperation across the comms, _Tyriks, fuck me harder, **please.** _

“ **Klk** ,” exclaimed someone and the room was lost to heavy growling from them all.

He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but he kept his much too slow, much too gentle pace. It was achieving his intended purpose; the female was losing her mind, as she liked to say. She moaned and whimpered aloud, delicious prey noises to rile them up, and she begged across the comms for all to hear.

Eventually, her desperation consumed her, and she lifted up, pressing the entire back of her body along the length of his as best she could. She was trying to entice him with the heat, claws reaching behind to pull him closer, and it would have worked had his resolve not been so firm. His upper claws wrapped around her, but he pulled out simultaneously to a litany of protest noises.

The female shivered in unrequited need, her climax had been building slowly despite the pace, but he had denied her that on purpose as well. The scent of her arousal was saturating all his receptors; it felt like an invisible cloud filling the room, inescapable in its intensity. “Patience, Female,” he said smoothing his claws along her heated body.

She calmed, if only minutely, and then he stood up with her in his arms, before gently setting her down and stepping back. The loss was regrettable, but they were too close for selfishness on his part. He could only hope the female was still coherent enough to understand his motives and not be angry with him for denying her.

“They will give you what you desire, yes?” and he locked eyes with Vekis. He was certain the barons were interested, but when Tx’liksa took a step forward on unsteady legs, their reactions were not as accepting as he had hoped. They did not retreat from her, no captain would show such weakness, but the tension was noticeable. The female stopped her advance understanding as well; she didn’t want to push too hard, but he could feel her frustration. 

Perhaps, they had not pushed hard enough. Tyriks quickly moved behind the female and hoisted her up with upper claws around her waist as he took a few more steps forward. They were close enough to touch now. His lower claws moved to Tx’liksa’s thighs and splayed them apart lewdly so the barons could have a better view.

Their eyes were drawn downward innate curiosity about something they had never seen before driving them. Without warning, he shoved the female down upon himself harshly and she let out an ecstasy filled shout. He moved her up and down upon his shaft again and again, each time to the hilt, and her cries sent thrills of pleasure to his very core.

Just on the cusp, Tyriks pulled out denying her for the second time. _No, no,_ she moaned. _Don’t stop. Please don’t stop._

“Tx’liksa,” he said in a voice lost to rumbling stridulation.

 _Please,_ she sent weakly, clearly desperate.

“Pick one. Must be your choice. Else they will fight for first rights.” The female’s left claw raised toward Vekis in a pleading manner; that was enough for him. Tyriks’ attention focused sharply on the baron in question and he growled out, “Tell him what you desire. Beg him for it.”

_Please, please. Vekis, King Baron. I want you. Fuck me. Make me scream._

And that was enough. Vekis never moved, but Tyriks could see it in his eyes, in the clenching of his claws and every minute tremble of his form. Tyriks took another step forward and deposited the overwrought and overheated female into his arms much to the baron’s surprise. The lower set of claws went to her hips instinctually to keep her from falling, but there was no other movement.

The two of them simply stared into each other’s eyes and silently, they all waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Hot damn, that was fun to write. Beyond Light has definitely given me my first good fallen fix in a while and I hope you all enjoyed the result of it. I normally write slow burn romance as opposed to raunchy smut, but even I can’t resist a good PWP every once in a while. 😉 Also, the Unknown series has me in a bit of a difficult writing box right now due to the POVs involved, so this allowed me a little more creative freedom, which I have been longing for.


End file.
